Harry Potter et La chambre des secrets ou Hp 5
by Eline2
Summary: fic écrite quand g t jeune, c'était ma première et ele n'a rien à voir avec le vrais bouquin voila je ne fais pas de résumé venez lire car bc de chap mais si courts les chap ! FIC TERMINEE!
1. découverte des origines

Bien, avant de commencer je vais préciser que cette histoire à été écrite  
alors que je n'avais que 12 ans donc il ya un peu beaucoup de temps (un peu). Je voulais écrire un rève que je faisais en plusieurs parties et sa  
donne quelque chose d'assez space c'était ma première fic alors soyez  
indulgents car ce n'est pas la mm écriture ni la mm « chasteté que dans sexe intentions ^^ » allez je vous laisse bisous à tous et merci de lire  
mes fic !!  
Eline  
  
Harry Potter l'ordre du ph?nix 1)la découverte des origines  
  
Le matin de l'anniversaire d'Harry, sa tante vint le réveiller:  
  
"Réveille-toi! Piaille-t-elle, il est 10h et tu n'es toujours pas debout, aller gamin!"  
  
Puis elle s'éloigne en braillant que Harry est un faignant. "Bien sur, pense Harry avec amertume, c'est mon anniversaire et aussi le jour où je reste seul avec Dudley."  
  
Il se leva en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait ; Il descendit dans la cuisine et là il vit son oncle, sa tante et Dudley qui paraissaient apeurés: Il y avait un paquet de forme bizarre sur la table et une lettre déjà ouverte. Harry la saisie en pensant que c'était peut-être çà qui avait fait peur au Dursley, puis il la lut à haute voie : (puisque les Dursley semblaient l'avoir déjà lu)  
  
Mon très cher Harry,  
  
Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire et comme je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir j'ai demandée à Sirius, ton parrain, ce qui te ferait plaisir; il m'a répondu : "Quelque chose qui puisse le faire s'évader dans le monde des sorciers" alors j'ai suivi son conseil et je te donne un cadeau merveilleux, je n'en dit pas plus car ce cadeau est pour toi et je pense que ton oncle et ta tante liront ce message et je n'ai nul envie qu'ils sachent de quoi il s'agie. Bisous.  
Arabella Figg ta marraine.  
  
L'oncle Vernon qui avait repris son courage dit à Harry : " Heu... Harry... bon ben... si tu ouvrais ce cadeau mais dans ta chambre." Il était tellement apeuré que Harry eu du mal à retenir son fou-rire. Il prit le paquet, la lettre et partit dans sa chambre ; il déballa le paquet : C'était un magnifique miroir d'or incrusté de pierres précieuses. Il était suivit d'une autre lettre:  
  
Harry  
  
Ce miroir est un objet magique et il de montre uniquement ce que tu veux voir : tu dis ton souhait et il te le montre à travers le miroir. bisous  
  
Arabella Figg  
  
Harry intrigué, se demanda comment cette femme aurait put être sa marraine alors que Sirius ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Ne trouvant pas de réponses à sa question, il décida de se consacrer à son miroir il lui demanda de lui montrer sa famille. A cet instant il fut projeté dans un endroit étrange : une salle rectangulaire avec des étagères remplit de livres : Une bibliothèque très ancienne. Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson car cette bibliothèque n'est autre que celle de Poudlard. Il avança puis alors il vit un homme étrange : il avait les cheveux longs blonds, un beau visage noble et calme, sa physionomie musclée montrait qu'il était très sportif ; il inspirait sagesse et courage. Harry ne parut pas reconnaître la personne mais... lorsque le sorcier ramena un livre à la bibliothécaire celle-ci répondit : "Toujours aussi passionné de Quiddich? A, la, la, je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier aussi passionné que vous pour ce sport, Godric. " A ce moment là tout tourna et Harry se retrouva dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit les bras en croix, horrifié il repensa à ce qu'il venait de voir : Harry Potter descendant de Godric Griffondor... 


	2. changement d'humeur

2) changement d'humeur  
  
Harry restait là abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de comprendre: Cela voulait dire qu'il était le descendant de Griffondor " voilà pourquoi mes parents habitaient à Godri'c Hollow et que j'ai reçu l'épée de Griffondor..." Harry se leva de son lit, alla à son bureau et s'empressa de prendre : un parchemin, sa plume et son inspiration; il écrit :  
  
Cher Sirius J'ai reçu le colis d'Arabella(que je ne connaissais pas, il faudrait que l'on ait une discussion à son sujet) et j'ai déjà interrogé le miroir sur ma famille. Je me suis retrouvé à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et j'y aie vu Godric Griffondor. Je voudrais savoir s'il arrive au miroir de se tromper et si c'est réellement la vérité A bientôt.  
Harry  
  
Harry relue sa lettre; à cet instant quelqu'un frappa à sa porte: Dudley entra avec un plateau, sur lequel se trouver deux verres de limonade et des cookies. Harry fut surprit mais ce fut son cousin qui parla en premier: "_Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé, dit-il sur un ton aimable et gentil qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais je... je. Je pensais qu'une petite collation... je peux entrer? _ Oui, répondit Harry surpris de la courtoisie soudaine de son cousin, oui bien sur _Tu écrivais une lettre à ton parrain? _C'est exact, répondit Harry en voyant que son cousin était tombé sur un bonbon"Méchentil" des frères Wesley (un bonbon qui rend gentil) _ Heu, je peux te poser des questions? _Oui mais sur quoi? répondit Harry intrigué _Heu... sur le monde des sorciers..."  
  
Harry raconta tout à son cousin pendant toute la journée, celui-ci paraissait très intéressé et beaucoup plus intelligent. Enfin l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia rentrèrent : "_Il ne t'a pas trop embêté mon Dudlinéchou? demanda sa mère _Non pas du tout », répondit Dudley sous un tom que l'oncle Vernon trouva suspect, mais il ne dit rien. Harry reçu deux jours plus tard un courrier de Sirius:  
  
Cher Harry Non le miroir ne ment jamais. Je ne peu pas t'en dire plus car je suis chez lupin et que l'on part.  
Sirius  
  
Dudley demanda à Harry s'il pouvait lui montrer son miroir, il répondit oui. Harry demanda au miroir de lui montrer un match de Quiddich. A la fin de la démonstration Dudley fut impressionné par Harry et lui dit que son monde n'est pas un monde de fous. Harry amusé par la transformation de son cousin se demanda combien de temps duraient les effets. Le soir Harry pris son miroir et lui demanda de lui montrer un match de Quidditch, les heures passèrent et Harry fût tellement pris par le match qu'il oublia qu'il avait 15ans depuis 1demie heure. Il reposa son miroir puis s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte ; A ce moment là 4 hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans sa chambre. Harry reconnu l'un des hiboux : Coq il était tout exité et commença à faire le tour de la pièce en hululant joyeusement. Harry eut du mal à le rattraper. Il prit le paquet que transportait Coq : il était lourd et accompagné d'une lettre :  
  
Cher Harry, Joyeux anniversaire ! Je t'apporte un cadeau qui devrait te plaire mais je ne t'en dit pas plus, J'espère que l'on va se voir au chemin de la Traverse sinon à la gare. Salut!  
Ron.  
  
Harry déchira l'enveloppe du paquet et découvris un fabuleux livre de Quidditch : "Envol avec Harry Potter " Harry surpris ouvris le livre et se vit à toutes les pages exécuter des figures, d'abord sur son vieux "Nimbus 2000" puis sur son "Eclair de Feu". Il le reposa et pris un paquet que portait une chouette blanche : Edwige. Elle lui mordilla le doigt puis alla rejoindre Coq. Harry remarqua que le paquet était accompagné d'une lettre il la lut:  
  
Cher Harry, Joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis toujours chez Lupin, ce pendentif pourra t'être utile cette année mais je ne t'en dit pas plus. Il paraît que le ministère a repéré Peter Pettigrow près de la forêt d'Albanie encore quelques preuves et je serais innocenté, je dois te laisser, on se retrouvera très prochainement.  
Sirius Harry ouvrit le paquet de Sirius : Il contenait un pendentif qui représentait une tête de lion en or avec un rubis en guise de pupille, il était accroché à une longue chaîne en or. Harry le retourna dans ses mains et remarqua que celui-ci avait l'autre face plate comme si on l'avait cassé en deux. Harry le mis autour du coup et au moment même où l'objet toucha sa peau, une agréable sensation de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps. Il ouvris son troisième paquet qui contenait une magnifique plume argenté, elle était suivie d'un mot:  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Cette plume a le don d'écrire sous une encre invisible que seule une formule peut révéler : " Video Revelatum" cela peut être pratique dans certain cas. Je suis en Bulgarie avec Krum et je passe de bonnes vacances à- tu eu des nouvelles de Sniffle? Je te retrouverais au Chemin de la Traverse!  
Hermione Harry sourit puis ouvris la dernière lettre, Harry la reconnue tout de suite à l'écriture vert émeraude et au sceau de Poudlard elle contenait sa liste de fourniture et aussi une autre lettre:  
  
Cher Mr.Potter,  
  
Comme vous le savez avec le départ de Mr.Dubois il nous faut un nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, prenant compte de vos compétences nous vous proposons d'occuper ce poste. Veuillez agréer mes sentiments distingués.  
Professeur Minerva Mc.Gonagall directrice adjointe de Poudlard.  
  
A ce moment là le c?ur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine, lui capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor son rêve! Harry trop heureux pour penser à autre chose décida de se coucher. Les vacances se terminèrent sans problème Harry vit Ron et Hermione au chemin de Traverse et fit ses courses avec eux deux jours plus tard tous trois se retrouvèrent attablé chez les Grinffondors à Poudlards. 


	3. Akima Elenwë

3) Akima Elenwë  
  
Après s'être installés Harry, Ron et Hermione discutèrent. Ils se turent pour regarder la cérémonie de la répartition ; une fois achevée Albus Dumbledor se leva et fit son habituel discours: " Bienvenue au collège Poudlard école de sorcier, je vous demanderais d'accueillir une nouvelle arrivante de 5 ème année Akima Elenwë!" Tout le monde applaudit, Dumbledore pris le Choixpeaux et fit signe à une fille de s'avancer. Harry la regarda : elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui, selon leurs mouvements viraient au doré, elle était fine avec de longs bras blancs lisses et sans défaut, son visage était magnifique : Elle avait des yeux verts comme ceux d'Harry et une bouche rouge et toujours en sourire. Il fut stupéfait de voir une fille comme çà, elle était magnifique! Dumbledor posa le Choixpeaux sur sa tête: " Hum.. Oui ton oncle est venu mais tu es très différente oui... je sais où te mettre..... GRIFFONDOR ! " Akima se dirigea vers la table de Griffondor et s'assit à côté de lui. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle sourit puis dit: "_Oui tu es Harry Potter c'est bien çà oui... Dumbledor me l'a dit! _C'est exact, répondit-il _Et toi tu dois être Ron et toi Hermione non? _Oui, répondirent-ils en même temps _Comment sa fait-il que Dumbledor te l'a dit, demanda Harry _C'est très simple il est mon père adoptif, mes parents sont morts et il m'a éduqué, dit-elle simplement _Comment tes parents sont morts? demanda timidement Ron _Ils se sont fait assassiner par Voldemort, répondit-elle" Harry fut surpris d'entendre une autre personne, enfant, que lui à prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Akima, Ron et Hermione discutèrent pendant tout le repas Harry lui, n'écoutait pas, son attention était portée sur un médaillon qu'Akima avait autour du coup et là... à cet instant il remarqua que c'était le même que lui mais reproduit à l'envers. Akima s'en aperçus et lui demanda: " _ Ah ! Tu regarde mon collier Dumbledor me l'a donné il y a longtemps, mais.. Qu'es qu'il y a Harry? _Rien, menti Harry" A la fin du repas Dumbledor se leva et annonça qu'Arabella Figg allait occupait le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry fût stupéfait sa "marraine" était son professeur mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer de penser que Ron lui fit signe de regarder Rogue. En effet celui-ci regardait le professeur la bouche grande ouverte avec un air niais. Harry et Ron furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, Hermione et Akima comprirent la situation et partagèrent l'hilarité générale. Le soir Harry se rendit au dortoir des garçons où il y retrouva ses affaires. Mais là le mystère du pendentif lui rongea l'esprit, il décida de ne plus y penser posa ses lunettes et s'endormi aussitôt dans un sommeil profond. Harry fit un étrange rêve : Voldemort se trouvait devant lui et rigolait à ce moment là une voix criait: " Non ! Harry reviens... reviens ! " C'était Akima elle était toute blanche et sa robe de sorcier était déchirée. Voldemort se tourna vers elle et lui lança: "On se retrouve traîtresse! Adieux ! " Il lança le maléfice mortel, Akima cria et Harry se réveilla baigné d'une sueur froide: ce qui venait de se passer était horrible! Il se retourna et se rendormit. 


	4. Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal

4) Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal  
  
Harry se réveilla avec en tête le cauchemar qu'il avait fait la veille. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Il y vit Hermione, Ron et Akima. Il s'assit à côté d'Akima, celle-ci l'aborda : "_Bonjour Harry bien dormi ? _Heu... oui, répondit-il en rougissant _ En première heure on a cour de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ! _Ah! s'exclama ravi Harry" Après avoir déjeuné, ils se rendirent à la salle, le professeur Figg n'était pas encore là. Les élèves s'installèrent en silence et commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Quand le professeur entra tout les regards se posèrent sur elle : elle était très belle avec ses longs cheveux argentés, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu turquoise très clairs ; Elle était très fine et portait une robe noire aux reflets bleus et aux longues manches. Harry fut bouche-bée : cette femme il l'avait déjà vu... "_Aujourd'hui vous prendrez uniquement vos baguettes!" dit-elle Les élèves intrigués les prirent et attendirent la suite. "Venez avec moi" dit-elle Tous la suivirent, dévalèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent dans les cachots. "Vous aller êtres 2 par 2 filles/garçon" Elle indiqua les groupe de chacun après les avoir regardés longuement. A l'arrivé Hermione et Ron étaient ensemble et... " Harry et Akima vous ferez équipe!" Dit-elle les yeux brillants. Uns à uns les élèves passaient une grande porte massive et sombre. Quand il fut le tour de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry croisa les doigts ; Ceux-ci réapparurent avec un regard étrange. Harry n'eu pas le temps de penser que vint leur tour. Alors sous les regards des autres Harry et Akima entrèrent dans la pièce : Elle était carrée et au même instant tout changea : C'était à présent une pièce remplie de chaînes et de pièges. Harry et Akima regardèrent puis... à cet instant la voix du professeur Figg retentit : "Vous allez devoir affronter vos peurs et devoir combattre ensemble car vous êtes lié à un destin commun!" Ajouta-elle mystérieusement. A peine avait-elle finie de parler que quelqu'un entra : un homme grand aux bras longs, blanchâtres, au regard flamboyant et aux narines en fentes comme sur la tête d'un serpent... Lord Voldemort. Akima trébucha à sa vue, sa robe se déchira sur l'un des piquets. Harry surpris sortis sa baguette et là... comme dans son rêve Voldemort cria: "Alors jeune Harry Potter nous revoilà n'est-ce pas?" Derrière lui une voix cria : "Non, Harry revient... c'est une simulation c'est un épouventard... revient!" Harry se tourna Akima était blanche et sa robe était déchirée. Voldemort se tourna vers elle et lui lança d'un air moqueur: "Alors traîtresse ! Te voila vivante devant moi? Mais pas pour longtemps tu n'aurais jamais dû être à Griffondor mais à Serpentard! Mais tan pis Adieux ! " Il leva sa baguette et au moment où Lord Voldemort allait tuer Akima, Harry cria " Riddikulus!"Mais il ne fût pas le seul à l'avoir prononcé, Akima en effet avait agie. Harry l'aida à se relever et Akima se jeta dans ses bras ; tout bascula et la pièce carrée revint. " Vous avez réussit l'épreuve bravos!" 


	5. La Nièce du Mal

5) La Nièce du Mal  
  
Après être sortis Harry et Akima furent appelés par le professeur Figg: "_Venez dans mon bureau tous les deux! , dit-elle _ Professeur pourquoi...,commença Harry _Parce que Potter comme vous le savez, je suis votre marraine _ Ou..oui. mais alors pourquoi m'avoir fait affronter Voldemort? demanda Harry _ Je pensais que c'était évident non ? dit-elle simplement _Quoi? Mais il à faillit tuer Akima ! s'exclama Harry _ Non c'était un épouventar comme vous l'avait fait remarquer miss Elenwë, ajouta-elle en souriant _Comment se fait-il que vous êtes ma marraine Sirius me l'aurait dit ! Harry se rendit compte de la gaffe qu'il avait fait, il tenta de se repremdre mais il était trop tard ; à son grand étonnement Arabella sourit: _ Non, Sirius ne te l'aurait pas dit car je ne suis pas vraiment ta marraine, dit-elle avec délicatesse, Non car il à été emmené à Azkabant avant que l'on puisse se marier! _Ah, répondit simplement Harry _ Professeur, commença Akima, pourquoi vous avez dit qu'on était lié à un même destin? _Vous le saurez très prochainement, dit-elle sur un ton ferme _ Pourquoi Voldemort à dit qu'Akima aurait dû être envoyé à Serpentard? interrogea Harry _ Sa Harry c'est seulement Akima qui devra te le dire!"  
  
Harry compris que l'entrevue étais finie, il jetta un regard sur Akima qui semblait mal à l'aise. Harry raconta tout à Hermione et Ron, eux aussi racontèrent leur épreuve. " Pourquoi Tu-sait-qui a reproché à Akima sa conduite? demanda Hermione" Akima de plus en plus mal à l'aise fit tomber les livres qu'elle portait: "_ Excusez-moi, dit-elle _ Akima qu'est ce que tu as? s'inquiéta Harry _ Rien, rien, dit-elle ne détournant les yeux, enfin. si _Ah! Alors dit-le! insista Hermione _ Bon... Voldemort à dit que j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard car... _Car? demanda Ron qui buvait ses paroles _ Car je suis sa nièce, acheva-elle rapidement _Quoi? demanda Harry horrifié _Oui mais mes parents ont choisi une vie autre que le mal et... _Voldemort les à tué, acheva Hermione _Oui car ils voulaient me protéger, Voldemort leur avait dit qu'ils auraient beau m'éduquer loin du mal il me formerait quand même pour la destruction. Mais dès qu'il apprit que la descendante de Salazar Serpentard s'allierait avec Harry Potter et le protègerais il a décidé de me tuer et mes parents sont morts pour me sauver, comme toi Harry... _Voila pourquoi Dumbledor t'a éduqué, pour te maintenir hors de Lord Voldemort! s'exclama Harry _ Oui, Harry tu ne m'en veux pas? demanda-t-elle _De quoi? répondit-il _Ben... de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité! _Non bien sur que non!" 


	6. La prophétie de l'Ordre du Phœnix

6) La prophétie de l'Ordre du Ph?nix  
  
Le lendemain Harry et Akima avaient leurs liens plus rapprochés... la matinée s'était bien déroulée mais se fût à l'heure du déjeuné que tout chamboula: Alors que Ron s'occupait de savoir comment accompagner ses saucisses et Hermione pourquoi Les vélanes n'habites qu'en Bulgarie, L'attention de tous feu porté sur un oiseau au plumage rouge et or portant un message : un ph?nix. L'oiseau déposa la lettre entre l'assiette d'Harry et d'Akima celle- ci murmura : "bonjour Fumsek!" Elle prit la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche. Après avoir mangé Harry, Ron, Hermione et Akima se dirigèrent à la salle commune pour l'ouvrir elle contenait une lettre du directeur et un parchemin jauni :  
  
"Chère Akima, Maintenant qu'Harry connaît tes origines (Harry pensa qu'Arabella lui avait raconté) il est temps que vous connaissiez la prophétie de l'ordre du ph?nix, votre destin.  
Dumbledor" Akima déplia le parchemin et lut à haute voix:  
  
"Des aïeuls concurrents, Des descendants différents. L'un fils du Lion l'autre nièce du Serpent. Garçon, Fille. Elle à été choisi trahir l'un et défendre l'autre, Il n'est pas le seul à être son descendant il y en a une autre. Seul Griffondor pourra répondre à leurs questions, Il leur faudra trouver la chambre du Lion. Pour cela un médaillon représentant la tête du Roi, Il leur est nécessaire pour les guider dans leurs choix. Le médaillon ils devront reconstituer, Pour les amener à la chambre des secrets. C'est alors qu'ils pourront triompher, Du mal absolu qui veut les tuer!"  
  
"_Que ce que cela veux dire ? dit Ron _ C'est évident Harry et Akima sont 2 élus pour tuer Vous-savez-qui ! dit Hermione _ Oui mais cette histoire de médaillon alors, où on peut le trouver ? demanda Ron _ Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais ? Il faut le reconstituer cela veux dire qu'il est en 2 morceaux! Répliqua Hermione. Harry regarda Akima, pensait-elle la même chose que lui ? _ Le médaillon ! S'exclama Akima, j'ai la moitié et Sirius a donné l'autre à Harry c'est bien ça non ? _ Oui, dit-il en le sortant, mais reste à trouver la chambre de Griffondor! _ Le médaillon, répliqua Akima, le médaillon ! _ Mais pourquoi il parle de 2 descendants de Griffondor alors qu'Akima et Harry ne sont pas apparentés, dit Hermione d'un ton inquiet. _Cà il faudra le demander à Dumbledor! dit Harry et Akima en même temps" Le soir Harry se coucha avec l'impression qu'Akima était une fille TRES spéciale! 


	7. La réponse à leurs questions

7) La réponse à leurs questions  
  
L'après-midi Akima et Harry n'allèrent pas en cours (surtout pour voir la face de Rogue) Ils avaient tous deux décidés de rendre visite l'après-midi même à Dumbledore. Ils montèrent les escaliers puis à quelques mètres de la porte du bureau du directeur Harry s'arrêta net : "_Il y a quelque chose près de nous, dit-il, tu le sens? _Non qui y a-t-il ? demanda Akima inquiète _Chut écoute _Vient... vient à moi... vient mourir... vient auprès de mon maître...qu'il t'écorche...qu'il te tue... _Harry tu as entendu?? demanda Akima _Quoi tu as compris ? demanda Harry stupéfait _Oui c'est du Fourchenlang c'est évident non? _Vitte allons voir Dumbledore!" Harry entraîna Akima devant la porte de son tuteur : "_Le mot de passe tu le connais ? demanda Harry _Bien sûr ! Plasstacitrouille ! Annonça Akima à l'adresse de la gargouille.  
  
Celle-ci s'anima soudain et s'écarta en faisant glisser le mur derrière elle. "Après toi Harry!" Ils se glissèrent par l'ouverture et montèrent sur la première marche des escaliers en colimaçon qui se mis à tourner lentement sur lui-même pour les amener en douceur devant une grande porte de chêne avec un heurtoir de cuivre. Akima frappa puis entra. Harry était déjà venu dans le bureau du directeur. C'était une magnifique pièce circulaire aux murs recouverts de portrait d'anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlards, certains somnolaient et d'autres chuchotèrent à l'arrivée des jeunes gens. Akima regarda autour d'elle et appela Dumbledore mais il n'y avait personne. Elle se tourna vers un oiseau au plumage rouge et or dont la queue était ornée de magnifiques plumes de paon dorées : "Fumseck sait-tu où est Dumbledore? Demanda Akima" pour toute réponse l'oiseau lui fit non de la tête et ajouta une note semblable à un trémolo. _Akima ? risqua Harry _Oui qui a-t-il ? lui répondit-elle _ La carte du Maraudeur le localisera si jamais il est à Poudlards, dit prudemment Harry _Encore faut-il qu'il soit à Poudlards ! dit-elle avec impatience _Sa vaut le coup d'essayer ! Harry sortit de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin vierge. D'une main il le tint et l'ouvrit de l'autre il sortit sa baguette et en tapotant doucement du bout de sa baguette magique le parchemin en récitant: _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Aussitôt de petits trait d'encre apparurent et tracèrent des lignes et courbes laissant petit à petit apparaître sous les yeux ébahis d'Akima le plan exact de Poudlards. Harry repéra le bureau de Dumbledore où se trouvait deux petits points noirs marqués Akima Elenwë et Harry Potter. Harry observa la carte mais ne vit pas la moindre trace de Dumbledore. Soudain une explosion suivit d'un éclair bleu surgit au milieu de la pièce manquant de faire tomber Akima et Harry ; La fumée se dissipa et entre de derniers nuages Harry distingua une silhouette familière un homme grand et mince se dressa devant eux il avait une grande barbe argentée qui lui descendait jusqu'a la taille, ses yeux derrière des lunettes en demi-lune pétillaient de malice cet homme était Albus Dumbledore. Il s'épousseta doucement les épaule et quand il remarqua la présence des deux personne il sourit : _Je suis content de te voir Harry ! dit-il _Bonjour professeur ! dit Harry _Monsieur Harry et moi-même avons des choses a vous demandez, commença Akima _Je vous écoute. Harry et Akima expliquèrent en détails leur histoire, le médaillon etc... (mais ils ne parlèrent pas de la voix qu'ils avaient entendue) _Bien je vois et que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Dumbledore _Professeur pourquoi la prophétie parle de deux descendants différents alors qu'Harry et moi ne sommes pas apparenté ? _Godric Griffondor, comme vous le savez, s'est disputé avec Serpentard il jura qu'il protégerais les sorciers de la magie de Salazar bien après sa mort pour cela il jeta un sort à la famille en disant que le derniers descendant de Serpentard sera le protecteur du descendant de Griffondor et qu'il le considèrerait comme son propre descendant. expliqua Dumbledore _ Mais professeur Voldemort est LE descendant de Serpentard ! protesta Harry _Non, dit doucement Akima, non car je suis sa petite-nièce et que je suis plus jeune donc il y a deux descendant de Serpentard dont l'un condamné à être celui de son ennemi devenu sont allié. _Mouais en tout cas je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi la prophétie est celle de l'ordre du Ph?nix, ajouta Harry _L'ordre du Ph?nix à été crée par moi pour se battre contre Voldemort, ta marraine en fait partie, Maugrey aussi, Lupin, Severus, Sirius et... _Mes parents, acheva Harry d'une voix brisée _Oui, dit Dumbledore gêné _Bien merci professeur pour ces réponses et bonne journée, dit precipitemment Akima Ils sortirent et se rendirent dans la tour de Griffondor pour tout raconter à Ron et Hermione. 


	8. Halloween

8) Halloween  
  
Les Griffondors passèrent le mois d'octobre plutôt bien et Harry ainsi qu'Akima ne se posèrent plus trop de questions au sujet de la voix ni de quoi que se soit. Les vacances avaient déjà commencé et le matin d'Halloween, la salle commune des Griffondors était déserte ; Seul Harry, Ron, Hermione et Akima étaient présents, ils faisaient leurs devoirs de potions et de métamorphose à la lumière de chandelles, car dehors la pluie qui battait fortement contre les vitres glacées ne laissait que très peu de lumière entrer. Tout le monde savait que Hagrid avait fait pousser des citrouilles de la taille d'une voiture c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle tout le monde attendait avec impatience le soir même pour les voir. Une journée à Pré-au-lard était prévue l'après-midi et tous les élèves de Griffondor étaient descendus dans la grande salle pour se réchauffer. Une fois leurs devoirs finis tous les quatre descendirent pour manger un bout. La grande salle n'était pas encore décorée mais en revanche la quasi-totalité des élèves de Poudlards étaient présents. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Akima s'installèrent à la table des Griffondors. Ils mangèrent délicieusement bien puis une légère sonnerie retentit et c'est alors que Dumbledore se leva et annonça que les élèves pouvaient aller à Pré-au-lard, tout le monde se précipitèrent sur la sortie de la grande salle. Calmement Akima sortit de table et les uns après les autres les quatre Griffondors sortirent pour aller au village. _J'ai envie de m'acheter un chat, dit soudainement Akima _Bien... heu... allons à l'animalerie, répondit Hermione enchantée _J'espère que son chat sera moins encombrant que Patenron, souffla Ron à l'adresse d'Harry Le village de Pré-au-lard n'avait pas changé : De grandes boutiques longeaient long de la grande rue et au bout se trouvait la cabane hurlante, le refuge de Lupin. Hermione entraîna Akima dans la boutique des animaux, elle était très grande avec pleins de cages à hiboux, rats et autres. Akima s'approcha du comptoir et demanda des renseignements à la dame du magasin : _Bonjour, je voudrais un chat, demanda timidement Akima _Quel genre? questionna la femme _Ho ! je voudrais un chaton noir qui physiquement ne grandit jamais mais qu'il acquière de l'expérience, dit Akima _Je vois nous avons cela mais il n'en reste qu'un : il est noir à l'?il vert très clair, çà vous va ? demanda poliment la dame _Oui merci beaucoup, s'exclama Akima. La dame disparue dans l'arrière boutique et réapparut avec un chat noir, petit et extrêmement mignon dans les bras. _Voilà çà fera 10 Gallions d'or, dit la femme en posant le chat sur le comptoir. Akima paya et tendit la main pour prendre le chaton mais celui-ci sauta sur son bras et s'assit sur son épaule, Akima était enchanté : le chaton l'avait adopté. Ils sortirent de la boutique pour errer dans la rue. _10 Gallions pour un chat c'est cher, protesta Ron _Non car il est magique, dit Akima tout en caressa son chat _Et si nous allions boire une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais? proposa Hermione _Oui et c'est moi qui offre, dit Harry avec enthousiasme Tous quatre allèrent dans les Trois Balais et commandèrent une bièraubeurre. _Comment je vais t'appeler? demanda Akima à son chat _Comme tu veux c'est toi qui choisis, répondit le chat _Quoi ? tu....tu... parle ? demanda abasourdit Ron _Oui, vous ne le saviez pas ? demanda le chaton _Non, répondit Hermione qui manqua de s'étrangler _Et bien je parle, dit le chat _Appelle-le Loki c'est joli, dit Harry _ Loki te va ? demanda Akima _Oui comme un gant, dit-il Les jeunes gens sortirent pour faire d'autres achats et rentèrent à la salle commune. Tout le monde était exité Akima et Hermione remontèrent dans leur dortoir pour se changer tandis qu'Harry et Ron restaient pour faire une partie d'échecs. Comme toujours Ron gagna, alors que tous les élèves étaient soit dans leurs dortoirs soit dans la grande salle Harry et Ron restèrent à attendre les filles. Vers huit heures Hermione descendit : elle avait tiré ses cheveux en une queue de cheval bouclé, elle portait une robe noire mais avec un col en V et des manches en patte d'eph. Akima arriva, elle aussi : Ses longs cheveux roux et dorés pendaient devant et derrière, elle portait une robe également noire avec un col en V, des manches en trois-quarts et une cape à capuche noire. Elle était blanche avec des yeux effrayants, elle s'approcha d'Harry qui était bouche-bée et lui fit une bise sur la joue puis elle appela Loki qui vint se mettre sur son épaule. _Mais... mais. vous êtes déguisées, demanda Ron _Exacte ! Vous ne saviez pas que s'était une soirée déguisée ? questionna Hermione _Non... on ne nous à rien dit, dit simplement Harry _Mais le professeur Mc Gonagall l'a dit hier en cour de métamorphose ! fit observer Akima _Ho ! Akima si tu crois que nous écoutons ce que disent les profs en cours... , protesta Ron _Et bien justement vous aller avoir l'air ridicule ! dit Hermione _Vous pouvez arranger çà non ? implora Harry _Oui mais on ne veut pas ! Nan je plaisante dites votre habit et je vous le fais ! Dit Akima en souriant. Ron choisit fantôme et aussitôt Hermione le transforma (d'allure) en fantôme. Harry choisit vampire et Akima l'exauça : Il avait un habit noir et un visage blanc comme la neige ainsi que des crocs spectaculaires. Ils descendirent et découvrirent la grande salle comme jamais elle l'avait été : Des citrouilles flottaient dans l'air avec des bougies dedans tout le monde était déguisé : Dumbledore s'était déguisé en fantôme et avec sa barbe et ses cheveux argentés il faisait froid dans le dos, Arabella était habillée avec une robe noire munie d'un col en V faisant légèrement apparaître sa poitrine, elle avait les manches normales mais qui lui collaient à la peau par-dessus une vraie toile d'araignée faisait des manches qui tombaient par-terre, elle avait une ceinture noire munie d'une boucle en forme d'araignée et ses cheveux argentés aient tiré en chignon serré sur lequel pendait une toile d'araignée. Ron préféraient s'abstenir de la toucher. Rogue, lui, n'était pas déguisé sa mine jaunâtre suffisait à faire peur seul ses sourcils avaient étaient accentués ce qui lui donnaient l'air d'un mort. Tous les quatre s'assirent à leurs tables et après que les fantômes (les vrais) eurent fini leur spectacle, tout le monde mangeait. Les citrouilles d'Hagrid étaient remplies de soupe et de jus de citrouilles et rien que l'odeur alléchaient les personnes attablées. A la fin du repas une grande danse fût organisé et tout le monde dansa : Harry avec Akima, Ron avec Hermione, Dumbledore valsait avec Mc Gonagall et Rogue avec Arabella. Ce spectacle rendit Harry malade : Voire sa marraine danser avec ce... ce... ce tas d'ordures le dégoûtait. Akima caressa la joue d'Harry avec sa main, soudain une voix traînante et glaciale retentit derrière eux : _Alors, Potter on s'est trouvé une cavalière ? demanda Malefoy _Ouais, répondit Harry ravi de se trouver dans les bras d'une charmante jeune fille, dommage que tu ne sois qu'avec Parkinson et pas avec Akima comme tu le désirais! Malefoy perdit de sa superbe : _Mouais mais moi au moins je sais me déguiser ! répliqua Drago Akima qui en avait assez de l'entendre pointa son doigt sur le bas du pantalon de Drago (il s'était déguisé en vampire) soudain la robe se déchira et on vit le caleçon de Malefoy apparaître : _Oh, magnifique déguisement Drago dis-moi c'est quoi déjà ? Ha ! Oui ! Le mortel caleçon ambulant ?? . Dit Akima d'un tom moqueur. Harry explosa de rire et entraîna Akima valser plus loin. Ils dansèrent ainsi jusqu'a qu'ils soient fatigués. Vers 2h du matin les trois-quarts des élèves allèrent se coucher mais Harry et Akima ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron continuèrent de danser. Vers 4h du mat Ron et Hermione se couchèrent, 1 demi-heure plus tard Harry fatigué pria Akima d'aller se coucher, fatigué tous deux rentrèrent au dortoir des garçons. Akima pris le livre de Quidditch et alla partir mais Harry l'interpella : _Regarde, dans le jardin ! S'exclama-t-il doucement pour éviter de réveiller Ron. Dehors une grande silhouette avec une cape à capuche marchait rapidement aux côtés d'un gros chien noir. _Suivons-les ! dit Akima Harry la suivit et pris sa cape d'invisibilité puis descendit pour suivre la personne, toujours invisible Harry et Akima virent le chien suivre la "chose"pour monter les escaliers. Harry attendit un moment puis commença à les suivre, ils montèrent les marches marbrées et passèrent la plupart des étages quand le chien s'arrêta et renifla, Loki toujours sur l'épaule d'Akima ne se sentait pas très rassuré. Puis finalement le chien continua sa route avec la silhouette, tous montèrent dans une tour et arrivé devant une porte noire en bois, ils entrèrent. Harry faillit tomber lorsqu'il vit la pièce : elle était circulaire avec la forme du toit et un grand lit à baldaquins violet et doré était contre le mur, un grand miroir incrusté de pierres précieuses violettes se trouvait à côté, et devant il y avait un tabouret d'aspect mou et confortable. Une salle de bain (du moins ce que Harry pensait être une salle de bain) murais le côté droit, à gauche une fenêtre. La personne enleva son capuchon laissant découvrir des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus. C'était Arabella Figg, et si elle c'était la marraine d'Harry le chien ne pouvait être que Sirius Black son parrain. Arabella enleva la cape laissant découvrir une belle robe blanche plutôt fine et moulante (sa robe de nuit) elle s'accouda contre le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Quelque minute plus tard un homme grand, mince et musclé arriva dans la pièce légèrement mouillée et avec une serviette autour du ventre. Cet homme avait les cheveux longs mais coupés avec une légère barbe naissante. Sirius pris Arabella dans ses bras et l'embrassa : _Tu as toujours le médaillon que je t'ai offert ! Dit Arrabella en regardant une pierre bleue autour du cou de Sirius. _Oui la seule chose qui pouvait me faire penser à toi et ne pas me morfondre à Azkaban. Répondit Sirius. _14 ans que je ne t'avais pas vus comme çà : Souriant ! _Comment notre séparation aurait pût être réjouissante ? Demanda Sirius. Mais Harry ne préféra pas les espionner plus ils avaient besoin d'être seuls. Akima et Harry redescendirent dans leurs dortoirs, Harry demanda à Akima de rester avec lui pour voir quelque chose. Harry sortit son livre avec les photos de familles. Il tourna les pages et tomba sur une photo du mariage de ses parents, c'est maintenant qu'il remarqua, au bras de Sirius, une jeune femme souriante enlacé dans les bras de son homme. Tous deux regardèrent Lily et James Potter avec le sourire. C'est alors qu'Harry vit à coter de la photo une autre montrant Harry non pas dans les bras de ses parents mais dans ceux de Sirius et d'Arabella, Harry remarqua combien Sirius était précautionneux. Arabella posa un baisé sur le front d'Harry pas encore marquée sa cicatrice. Harry referma le livre avec une boule dans la gorge et l'estomac noué, Puis il sortit son miroir magique et demanda à voir la séparation de Sirius et d'Arabella. Aussitôt Akima et Harry furent projetés dans une pièce sombre et en désordre, soudain Sirius entra suivit d'Arabella. Sirius s'arrêta net et regarda tout autour de lui et dit : _Non il n'a pas fait sa ! cria-t-il Harry et Akima furent projetés devant une maison en cendre. _Ma maison, murmura Harry Sirius et Arabella surgirent et s'arrêtèrent net. Sirius regarda partout et fouilla dans les cendres il trouva deux corps morts et un vivant. Lily et James étaient mort tandis qu petit tas frétillait, dedans un bébé dormait profondément, Harry. Arabella pris l'enfant et le rassura, Sirius se laissa tomber sur une pierre, il gémissait et pleurait la mort de Lily et James. Soudain un géant apparut c'était Hagrid, Hagrid parla avec Arabella : _Bonjours je... je... doit a..me..ner Harry à Dumbledore, dit-il entre deux sanglots _Pourquoi Hagrid ? demanda Sirius d'une voix rauque _Il doit aller chez son oncle et sa tante. répondit-il _Non, Hagrid confiez-le nous nous somme son parrain et marraine, implora Sirius _Je suis navré mais je dois l'emmener, répondit Hagrid _Bien prenez ma moto vous irez plus vitte. _Merci beaucoup Et Hagrid repartit dans un bruit assommant emportant Harry. Sirius hurla de rage _Je vais le lui faire payer, je le tuerais, dit-il _Non ! Sirius ils vont t'attraper et te mettre à Azkaban ! implora Arabella _Sa met égale de toute façon il pense tous que je suis le gardien du secret alors ils me mettront quand même las-bas ! Viens si tu veux mais sinon ne m'en empêche pas choisi ! vociféra-t-il _Je t'accompagne, fini par lâcher Arabella Aussitôt Harry et Akima furent projetés dans une rue remplie de moldus _Sirius va arriver souffla Harry à Akima _Oui mais, qui veut- il tuer ? demanda Akima _Tu verras tien les voilas justement. Sirius déboula avec sa baguette dans la rue et aussitôt l'un des moldu se retourna ( Harry reconnu Peter Pettigrow) Sirius s'avança vers lui et aussitôt Peter brama : _Tu as tué Lily et James ! Puis il se coupa le doigt tua tout les moldus et se transforma en rat pour disparaître dans les égouts. _Il m'a échappé mais je le retrouverais et le tuerait, je le promets pour Lily, James et Harry, dit Sirius. Aussitôt les agents du ministère de la magie rappliquèrent, Arabella se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qui l'embrassa, elle lui donna le médaillon et l'embrassa à son tour. Les agents séparèrent Sirius d'Arabella pour l'emmener à Azkaban : _Arabella ! Veille sur Harry ! Promet-le moi ! Cria-t-il, Je t'aime ! Et c'est ainsi que les agents emportèrent Sirius pour le mettre en prison, Arabella murmura" Adieu ! " Et des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue. Harry et Akima furent projetés dans la salle commune des Griffondors. _Ben sa alors ! Sirius ne me l'a jamais dit, murmura Harry _C'est moche tout de même regarde Voldemort détruit tout le monde là où il passe Harry resta silencieux il se sentait étrangement triste : il venait de voir ses parents morts et l'arrestation de son parrain. Il se recroquevilla sur son lit songeur, Akima le réconforta et lui fit une bise sur la joue ce qui eu pour effet de réchauffer Harry (il rougissait tellement qu'il était cramoisi) Akima partit se coucher laissant Harry triste. 


	9. Le cour de Potions

9)Le cour de Potions  
  
Harry avait mal dormit, il n'avait cessé de faire des cauchemars de silhouettes implorantes, de personnes emportant Sirius et à chaque fois Harry se réveillait au "Je t'aime" de Sirius et à l' "Adieu" d'Arabella. Harry se sentait faible très faible. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle rejoindre ses amis. Harry fut surpris de les voir avec leurs emplois du temps : _Bonjour Harry bien dormis? demanda Akima doucement _Oui, répondit-il, Harry n'avait guère envie de lui raconter son rêve de peur de passer pour un peureux _Tout de suite nous avons Potion dans le cachot 9 cette fois-ci ! dit Hermione ravie _Mais. mais, commença Harry ensommeillé _Les vacances sont finies Harry tu ne t'en souviens plus??? Demanda Ron, remarque pour voir Rogue on peut aller se recoucher! _Tu exagère Ron ! Rogue est plus supportable ces temps-ci, c'est même étrange d'ailleurs il ne s'acharne plus contre Néville et Harry, dit Hermione songeuse _Oui et même il à l'air inquiet et plus blanc et maigre que d'habitude, remarqua Akima _Et plus sale aussi, remarque, tu sais cela ne fait pas beaucoup de différence pour lui, dis Ron en pouffant de rire Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire, soudain un bruissement d'ailes au- dessus d'eux se fit entendre et c'est alors que des centaines de milliers de hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle avec toutes sortes de colis. Harry scruta le plafond pour apercevoir Hedwige et soudain un éclat blanc lui fit tourner de l'?il : Hedwige venait vers Harry portant une lettre. Fière d'elle, elle déposa le paquet sur les genoux d'Harry, mangea dans son assiette, lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et repartit dans un bruissement d'ailes. Harry déplia la lettre tachée d'une empreinte de chien et lut à voix haute : _C'est Sniffle il m'écrit, dit-il _Vas-y Harry lit, dit Ron _Ques que c'est que çà Potter? dit une voix glaciale derrière Harry Ron se retourna et vit Malefoy entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, et avant qu'Harry ne put répondre quoi que se soit Malefoy avait pris la lettre et commença à la lire. Les entrailles d'Harry se contractèrent : si Sirius avait signé son nom Malefoy irait le dénoncer : "Cher Harry Sachant que tu n'as pas cour cet après-midi je voudrais que l'on se retrouve à la lisière de la forêt interdite, _Voila qui est intéressant Potter encore une de tes admiratrices ? A mais non je suis bête elle est là ! N'es-ce pas Akima ? Les joue d'Akima prirent une teinte rouge vive, Loki lui se pencha sur l'épaule d'Akima et commença à lever son arrière train. A 14h rejoins-moi devant la cabane d'Hagrid et soit prudent on ne sait jamais. _Tu as raison tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontre Potter( Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bêtement et Harry était certain qu'ils n'avaient même pas compris l'allusion pas fine de Malefoy) et c'est signé par... Harry s'attendait à Sirius mais d'un coup Loki bondit et arracha la lettre des mains de Malefoy celui-ci vociféra et tenta de donner un coup de pied au chat mais Loki plus rapide l'évita et lança la lettre à Harry puis il sauta suffisamment haut pour attendre le visage terrifié de Malefoy et le griffa en criant " Banzaï ! " Malefoy hurla et repartit en courrant suivit par Crabbe et Goyles qui promettaient de se venger. _Harry nous sommes en retard, cria Hermione Tous les quatre ne prirent même pas la peine de finir de manger et rangèrent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et coururent dans le cachot 9, Harry ouvrir la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper mais il s'arrêta devant Rogue pour lui dire bonjour( Rogue tenait à ce que tous les élèves lui disent bonjour) à leur stupeur Rogue ne leur reprocha pas leur retards et se contenta de dire asseyez-vous, calmement. Surpris, ils obéirent et sortirent leurs affaires de potions. Rogue commença son cour sur la potion d'Euphorie qui procure une agréable sensation de contentement. _Bien vous laisserez infuser votre potion pendant 5minutes et vous la goutterez, il faut que la potion ait pris une teinte... Mais Rogue n'eue pas le temps de dire la couleur que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Arabella apparue dans l'encolure étrangement blanche, elle était suivie de Sirius(sous sa forme de chien) _Severus, Dumbledore veut te voir, haleta Arabella(Harry pensa qu'elle avait dû courir) _C'est à propos de quoi ? demanda Rogue dont le teint passait de cire à blanc cassé _Je crois que c'est pour T.E.J, répondit-elle Rogue parut surpris et apeuré en même temps _Bien je viens avec toi, lâcha-t-il sur un ton dur et métallique. _Okay Sniffle surveille la classe, je ne serais pas longue, ajouta Arabella en embrassant la tête du chien. Sirius émis une plainte et acquiesça. Rogue et Arabella partirent dans un pas rapide et silencieux, leurs robes noires tourbillonnantes derrière eux. Sirius les regarda partir puis se mis sur un bureau vide. _Non mais vous avez vu quel nom stupide sniffle ! lança Malefoy d'une voix forte _Tait-toi Malefoy ! Cria Harry _Non mais c'est vrai et puis regardez-moi la dégaine de cette prof encore une amoureuse des sang-de-bourbes celle-là! Dit-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Sirius grogna, son poil été hérissé et il montrait ses dents. _Quoi ? Tu protège ta maîtresse comme un elfe de maison ? demanda Drago Harry ne se retint pas il donna un coup de poing à Malefoy en hurlant : _Plus jamais tu l'insulte! Sirius s'interpella entre Harry et Drago en les séparant, il poussa Harry avec sa tête jusqu'a son bureau et attrapa avec ses dents le bras de Malefoy pour le reconduire au sien. Puis après que Malefoy stupéfait daigne à se taire sous le regard enflammé du chien, Sirius s'assoie et les contempla longuement. Loki sauta par terre et alla parler à Sirius, celui- ci acquiesce et Loki ouvrit la porte et partit. Pendant 10 minutes il ne revint pas mais finalement après une longue attente Loki revint accompagné d'Arabella, Sirius à son arrivée lui courut entre les jambes pour la câliner, elle se pencha et embrassa sa tête, son nez et sa bouche disparaissants dans une touffe de poils noirs et hirsutes. _Le cour de Potions n'aura pas lieux pendant quelques temps mais rassurez- vous le professeur Rogue garde son emploi, mais pour des raisons personnelles il ne pourra pas assurer ses fonctions, dit Arabella, partez à votre prochain cour ! Harry, Hermione, Ron et Akima attendirent que tout la classe soit vide pour leur parler mais ni Sirius ni Arabella qui paraissait étrangement inquiets ne voulurent leur donner quelques explications. Donc nos quatre Griffondors se rendirent à leur cour de divination. 


	10. La voix

10) La voix  
  
Harry pensait que si Sirius n'avait rien dit c'est que lui-même n'était pas sur de pouvoir le dire. Hermione semblait lire dans les pensées d'Harry déclara : _Harry ne te tracasse pas à cause de çà je pense que nous risquerons de le savoir bientôt ! Harry suivi son conseil et accéléra le pat pour ne pas être en retards au cour de défenses contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent Arabella n'était pas encore là, Harry se dépêcha de s'asseoir à côté de Ron tandis qu'Hermione s'assit près d'Akima. Quand Arabella arriva, elle était accompagnée de Sirius (toujours sous sa forme de chien) elle déposa son sac sur le bort du bureau et commença un cour passionnant. Hermione comme à l'accoutumé répondit aux questions, mais là Harry, Ron et Akima faisait partis des répondeurs automatiques. Harry soudain s'immobilisa : il venait d'entendre encore la voix, mais cette fois-ci elle était dans sa tête _Il est temps.. les serpents vont arriver...ils ont entendus leur maître les appeler..... Harry écouta attentivement la suite, la voix était comme un souffle elle était glacée comme le venin. _Harry....Harry Potter....le survivant....viens...viens à lui.....viens......viens mourir.... Harry sentit sa tête s'engourdir soudain il se leva de son bureau hyposodé tandis que la voix répétait : _Oui....c'est sa....viens....viens qu'il te tue.... Harry s'immobilisa soudain une voix....une voix de femme qui supplie....maman pensa Harry _Vien! ....viens!!! .....viens vers moi et ne t'occupe pas de cette voix..... Non.....non pensa Harry, ma mère est morte pour me sauver pourquoi irais-je me faire tuer? et là une grande volonté le fit se rassoire mais la voix maintenant sifflait, crachait sans reprendre son souffle et Harry compris ce que sa signifiait _Imbécile......Vien Potter.... Vien et je te tuerais.... Cette voix celle de Voldemort Harry voulut ne pas l'obéir mais sa volonté était de plus en plus faible, puis Harry tombas, tombas longtemps pour atterrir sur le plancher de la classe le corps baigné d'une sueur froide. _Harry, s'inquiéta Arabella, Harry est-ce que sa va? Harry regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était entouré de toute sorte de personnes, enfin des élèves. Arabella dit à tout le monde de sortir et fit asseoir Harry. Seul Ron, Hermione et Akima restèrent. _Sa va Harry ? , répéta Arabella en lui tendant un morceau du meilleur chocolat de chez Zonco _Ou...oui, répondit-il mal assuré _j'ai cru que tu avais une personne à l'intérieure de toi..., dit Ron d'une voix faible _Qu es-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Harry Sirius reprit sa forme d'homme _Tu t'es levé et tu as commencé à avancer vers la porte avec ta baguette magique, puis tu t'es immobilisé et tu es tombé en hurlant les yeux grand ouverts puis tu les à fermés, expliqua Sirius, tu avais la même expression que tes parents après leur mort, acheva-t-il d'une voix brisée. _Assez de soucis pour la journée, Miss Granger Mr Wesley je vous prie de l'amener à l'infirmerie Akima veuillez rester j'ai des choses à vous dire, dit Arabella, Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est au sujet de votre devoir sur les chimères, ajouta-t-elle devant l'expression anxieuse d'Akima. Elle vint rejoindre Hermione et Ron à l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard ils ressortirent avec Harry. Ils leur raconta tout en détail. _Voldemort t'a parlé, demanda Akima devant la grimace d'Hermione _Oui il parlait à la voix que j'avais entendue, dit Harry _Voldemort parlait avec quelqu'un, interrogea soudain Ron Hermione se tourna ver lui avec une expression horrifiée _Ron comment peux-tu prononcer son nom? , hurla Hermione qui fit retourner tous les élèves de Griffondors _Arrête un peu Voldemort est revenu et alors ce n'est pas en se cachant de son nom qu'on l'empêchera de tuer des gens, répondit Ron surpris de ses propres paroles _En tout cas je suis certaine que la voix était de Nagini, déclara Akima _Tu connais Nagini ? demanda surpris Harry _Ben oui Harry c'est toi qui ma parlé de lui ! En tout cas sa ne peut être que lui puisqu'il parlait des serpents et de Voldemort à d'autres personnes que la 1ère ! affirma Akima _De toute façon maintenant on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant et ce n'est pas en faisant retentir la voix de ta mère que je pourrais aider Akima à te protéger, dit Loki qui n'avait pas parlé. _C'était toi ? Dit Harry abasourdit, mais c'était horrible ! _Justement sa te rappelait le sacrifice de tes parents pour te protéger et sa t'incitait à ne pas réduire leurs efforts à néant, expliqua Loki avec beaucoup de sagesse _Oui... c'est vrai... _Mais, comment tu as fait ? demanda Akima _C'est un secret ! dit Loki sur un ton ferme _Bon si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, on va déjeuner ? demanda Ron, je meure de faim Tous les trois approuvèrent et allèrent à la grande salle. L'après-midi Harry entraîna son équipe en intégrant Akima comme gardienne car elle manifestait un don pour sa (mais Harry était convaincu que c'était pour le protéger. Sirius et Arabella assistèrent aussi à l'entraînement. Curieusement Sirius semblais être aimé de tout les élève en tout cas sous sa forme de chien, mais Harry aurais préféré que sa soit sous sa forme normale. 


	11. Le match

11) Le match  
  
Le premier match se déroulait entre Griffondor et Serpentard. La tension qui régnait entre les deux équipes scandalisait les professeurs d'autant plus car le match qui allait se dérouler était le premier de la coupe et non la finale. Mais les Serpentards gardaient un souvenir cuisant de la victoire de Griffondor 2 ans auparavant. Harry se réveilla le matin de bonne heure et descendit à la salle commune de Griffondor où il y rencontra Akima. Ils descendirent tous les deux pour déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione. Harry était tendu et Ron qui semblait lire dans les pensées d'Harry déclara : _Harry je sais que tu veux prouver ta compétence en capitaine mais ce n'est pas en jeûnant que sa changera quelque chose, dit Ron qui ne mangeait pas beaucoup _Mais Oui, Harry on gagnera, je te le promets, promit Akima qui ne mangeait pas davantage. Enfin à la fin de leur repas Harry et Akima sortirent pour s'entraîner un peu pendant qu'Hermione et Ron les regardaient sur les gradins. Après 20 minutes Harry rejoignit ses joueurs dans les vestiaires : _Voilà.. Heu je ne suis pas aussi bon que Dubois pour les discours, mais je ne vais pas non plus vous assommer alors... bonne chance et faites-le à fond ce match ! Ils sortirent l'estomac noué et une affreuse boule à la gorge. Leur entrée sur le terrain déclencha une véritable tempête sonore, _L'équipe de Griffondor entre sur le terrain, Potter, Belle, Johnson, Wesley et Wesley et une nouvelle... Elenwë!!!! S'écria Lee Jordan qui assurait les commentaires dans chaque match. Voici maintenant l'équipe de Serpentard qui à changée de capitaine maintenant c'est Malefoy! _Les deux capitaines serrez-vous la main, cria Mrs Bibine à l'adresse des deux joueurs. Harry et Drago s'approchèrent et se serrèrent la main de manière à faire le plus de mal à l'autre. Mrs Bibine siffla et Harry s'élança en retrouvant l'agréable sensation de plaisir qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois ! Il vit que Malefoy le suivait de près mais il ne s'en soucia guère et il accéléra de manière à semer Drago. _Alicia mène avec le souafle et... et... marque !! 10 A 0 EN FAVEUR DE GRIFFONDOR!!! Harry pour manifester sa joie fit quelques tours de terrains Malefoy toujours aux trousses tandis que Griffondor menait 30 à 0. Akima faisait de grandes figures et elle ne laissa aucuns but passer. Soudain Harry qui en avait assez d'être suivit par Malefoy fonça soudain vers le sol, Malefoy croyant qu'Harry avait repéré le vif d'or l'imita. Milles sorciers et sorcières retinrent leur souffle en voyant les deux attrapeurs foncer au sol avec la vitesse d'une personne descendant de 10 étages par la voix des airs. Les Griffondors remarquèrent le visage d'Harry tendu par la concentration. _Ils vont s'écraser, dit Hermione dans un souffle Elle nue qu'a moitié raison, en effet Harry redressa au dernier moment en remontant en chandelle tandis que Malefoy vint s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. Harry venait d'utiliser la feinte de Wronski. _Il est n'est pas vrai ce gars là, cria Hagrid Et Arabella sourit en pensant à James. Harry, lui, ne cessait de décrire des cercles en lançant des regards de ses yeux verts autour du terrain. Harry profita de la pause de Malefoy pour se soigner, pour pouvoir repérer le vif d'or. Malefoy revint sur le terrain plus déterminé que jamais à battre Harry. Griffondor en était à 60 à 0 quand le c?ur d'Harry faillit cesser de battre : Il vit Malefoy foncer en piqué d'un air triomphant, 1 mettre plus bas un point doré scintillait. Harry fonça en direction de Malefoy en libérant toute la puissance de son "éclair de feu" _Vas-y ! Vas-y ! Vas-y ! murmura-t-il à son ballait en se couchant sur le manche. Il gagnait du terrain sur Malefoy. Il se retrouvèrent côte à côte et Harry fit une man?uvre indescriptible, il vint se placer en travers de Malefoy en écartant d'un bras la tête de Malefoy et de l'autre en resserrant sa main sur la petite sphère glacée qui battait vainement des ailes. Harry remonta en chandelle en hurlant, Griffondor venait de gagner 210 à 0 Harry était submergé de joie, il descendit vers le terrain et fût entouré de tas de bras. Il sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud sur sa joue : Akima venait de lui donner une bise chaleureuse tandis qu'ils étaient transportés par les supporters fous de joies de rentrer dans l'équipe qui avait gagné le plus de points en 1 match de l'histoire de Poudlard. Les fêtes durèrent toute la nuit et la semaine. 


	12. Libération

12) Libération  
  
L'état d'euphorie dans lequel avait plongé Harry dura une bonne semaine. Même le temps semblait participer à la fête : les vacances de Noël avaient déjà commencé et dehors le froid rafraîchissait les pièces, mais un soleil radieux faisait scintiller la neige et Poudlard ressemblaient à un palais de glace. Mais malgré la beauté des vacances, Harry commençais à se poser des questions : Rogue n'était pas revenu et Arabella dormait de moins en moins car elle devait assurer 2 cours et, bien qu'elle donnait d'excellents cours, elle ne pouvait pas suivre la mesure. Sirius, lui, aidait souvent Arabella pour ses cours et bien que tout le monde venait toujours en avance pour y assister, elle n'était réjouie qu'a moitié. De plus un élément insolite inquiéta aussi Harry : 4 jours avant Noël le miroir magique avait disparut et Sirius ainsi qu'Arabella aussi... Comme à l'année précédente tous les élèves restèrent à Poudlard, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un bal y était organisé le soir même de Noël. La veille, Sirius et Arabella étaient introuvable, tout comme Rogue d'ailleurs. Le matin Harry fût réveillé brutalement par un oreiller, il se redressa et prit ses lunettes, à présent il put savoir que Ron venait de lui rappeler, d'une manière très "douce ", que les cadeaux étaient là. Harry commença à déballer les siens tandis que Ron grimaça devant le pull violet habituel, Harry avait lui aussi un pull mais rouge et or avec un éclair au milieu, il y avait également une douzaine de pâtées et des truffes ainsi que des bûches en chocolat. Harry déballa un paquet de forme indistincte il vit que c'était des gâteaux d'Hagrid mais à la différence ils semblaient moins durs. Harry en goûta un qui s'avéra délicieux. Il prit aussi une lettre qui était par terre il lut à haute voix :  
  
Cher Harry, Je ne t'offrirais ton cadeau que ce soir mais en attendant très Joyeux Noël ! Sirius, Arabella  
  
Harry était surpris de la lettre, d'abord parce qu'elle était courte mais aussi pourquoi Sirius aurais signé de son nom ? Il risquait gros ! Harry était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il en oublia ses cadeaux. Ce fût Ron qui le lui rappela. Harry pris le prochain paquet il s'agissait du cadeau d'Hermione : il fût surpris, il ne s'agissait que d'un vieux parchemin mais à peine l'eu-t-il touché que le papier refléta 3 personnes : Sirius, James et Remus tous étaient adolescents. Le cadeau était suivi d'une lettre :  
  
Cher Harry, J'ai trouvé ceci sur le chemin de la Traverse alors je te l'ai pris le sorcier qui me l'a vendu était très clair le parchemin à une faculté c'est de refléter les personnes qu'on n'a vu que très peu. Joyeux Noël Hermione  
  
_Ou là! Là! Hermione, souffla Harry Enfin il prit le dernier paquet il avait une forme incertaine. Harry déchira le papier doré et trouva un sac noir en velours avec un cordon de soie. Dedans une poudre multicolore y logeait : _Hey de la poudre de rêve j'en avais jamais vu avant çà vaut une fortune ! s'écria Ron _C'est quoi la poudre de rêve, demanda Harry _C'est une poudre te montrant à travers tes rêves les choses les plus paisibles que tu à dans ton c?ur, je me suis dis que sa pouvait t'être utile vu que tu faisais beaucoup de cauchemars ! Dit une voix douce derrière eux. Harry se retourna et vu Akima encore en pyjama. Elle était avec Hermione qui tenait Pattenron, qui, lui-même avait sur le dos Loki qui le chevauchait. _Akima ! Il... il ne fallait pas ! s'écria Harry éperdue de reconnaissance _Mais si voyons, tu préfère rêver encore de Voldemort ? demanda Akima en riant Harry fût incapable de répondre, il se contenta de sourire à la jeune fille. _Venez, on va manger, cria Hermione, je meure de faim _Non... j'ai quelque chose à dire à Harry, on vous rejoindra plus tard, dit Akima _Et ! Les bécoteux on va manger ou on vous loue une chambre ? se moqua Ron Harry rougit et Akima devint écarlate. Ron et Hermione descendirent à la grande salle laissant seuls Harry et Akima. _Harry je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau, dit Akima en découvrant à son cou un pendentif fin représentant une fée tenant une bille de nacre. _Ho çà, dit Harry en rougissant, çà ce n'est rien ce... ce.. ce pendentif est hem heu un cadeau... _Merci Harry, répéta Akima en s'en allant _Attend, heu.. Tuveuxalleraubalavecmoi ? bafouilla Harry _Quoi ? demanda Akima _Tu veux aller au bal avec moi, répéta Harry plus intelligemment _Ho Harry, les entrailles d'Harry se contractèrent, Ho! Heu... ou... oui..., dit Akima doucement _C'est vrai ? Heu oui bon... on descend sinon Ron va se moquer de moi !  
  
Harry descendit avec Akima pendant le trajet tous deux parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Arrivés à la salle commune Harry raconta à Ron, Hermione et Akima la lettre de son parrain : _Si tu veux mon avis Harry je pense que Sirius et Arabella devaient être occupés à cause de Voldemort, dit Ron _Oui mais pourquoi signer de son nom??? demanda Hermione _Je suis inquiet pour lui, souffla Harry _Ecoute pour l'instant tu ne peux rien faire, laisse les choses se dérouler comme elles le veulent, pour une fois, répliqua Akima en prenant la main d'Harry. Ils descendirent dans la grande salle décorée pour Noël, lorsqu'ils s'assirent Malefoy vint à leur table : _Alors Potter c'est vrai ce que mon père dit? demanda -t-il _De quoi parle-tu? interrogea Harry _Tu dois être content mais attention ça ne sera que parti remise! Répliqua Malefoy en s'éloignant d'un air goguenard. _De quoi parlait-il Harry ? demanda Akima _Je l'ignore, répondit-il d'une voix faible _En tout cas cela concerne le ministère de la magie car Drago à dit que Lucius lui en avait parlé, dit Hermione avec raison _Maintenant reste à savoir quoi ! dis Akima d'un ton ferme Tous quatre mangèrent et remontèrent à la salle commune. Alors que Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle commune Harry agrippa Akima par le bras et l'entraîna dans un couloir vide : _Harry qu es que tu... demanda Akima _Chut, écoute, siffla -t-il _Je sais que tu es là... je sais que tu m'entends... amènes-la moi. MAINTENANT ! _La voix... Harry ? HARRY ? NON HARRY NE ME REGARDE PAS HARRY COMME SA ! Cria Akima saisie d'horreur. Harry le visage déformé par des trais de serpents regardait Akima de ses yeux rouges flamboyants. _Viens. viens à moi, répéta la voix mais cette fois-ci elle sortait de la bouche d'Harry _NON ! Harry arrête je t'en pris, cria Akima _VIENS MAINTENANT, vociféra-t-il, IL TE VEUT ! _Harry non ! pose cette baguette, cria Akima Harry tenait sa baguette en avant prêt a lancer un sortilège, au moment ou il cria "AVADA KEDAVRA" Akima sauta en avant et arracha la baguette des mains d'Harry, le sortilège mortel atteint le mur. Harry s'évanouit et le visage de serpent disparut laissant celui du jeune garçon. Akima le réveilla en douceur : _Akima, pa..pa..pardonne-moi, il parlait je... je suis désolé, dit Harry à bout de force _Qui, qui parlait, Harry ? demanda Akima _Voldemort, répondit Harry dans un souffle. Akima le pris dans ses bras et lui baisa le front, puis elle l'aida à regagner sa chambre pour se reposer. Harry et Akima décidèrent de garder cela secret, pour l'instant. L'après-midi Akima et Hermione se préparaient pour le bal de Noël. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise pour l'incident. Vers le début de soirée Hermione apparut enfin et Ron resta bouche bée : Hermione portait une élégante robe bleue en satin et des bracelets d'ors pendaient à ses poignets. Ron descendit avec elle en adressa un sourire béat à Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard Akima surgit et Harry fut littéralement retourné, car cette apparition n'en fut que plus enchanteresse : Akima portait une robe blanche à longues manches ses cheveux roux étaient mis devant derrières et son visage était illuminé. Harry pris doucement sa main : _Tu es magnifique, dit-il le visage éperdu d'admiration. _Merci, on descend ? _Ou..oui allons-y La grande salle était décorée de statues de glace et Harry vu Arrabella qui se tenait debout dans une robe bleue nuit avec Sirius à (toujours en chien) a ses côtés. Dumbledore se leva et annonça : _J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer : comme vous le savez le ministère de la magie a retrouvé Peter Pettigrow et ils ont jugé Sirius Black dit-il. _Ils l'ont retrouvé? demanda Ron _Justement ils ont acquitté Sirius Black et c'est avec un immense honneur que nous le recevrons ici, reprit Dumbledore Harry heureux regarda la scène : Sirius se métamorphosa en homme et embrassa Arrabella, tout le monde criait de joie tous sauf les Serpentard. Sirius desserra Arrabella de son étreinte et salua tout le monde, il était très bien habillé et se tenait aux côtés d'Arrabella qui resplendissait de joie. Harry se précipita sur Sirius qui lui tendait ses bras : _Le voila ton cadeau dit-il en tendant à Harry un parchemin _Merci, répondit Harry puis il le lut : Je sous signé Cornelius Fudge ministre de la magie autorise Sirius Black parrain de Harry Potter , et Arrabella Figg de prendre la garde de leur filleul. _Ca veux dire que je vais vivre chez vous?? demanda Harry débordant de joie _Oui et pour le reste de ta vie, dit Arrabella Harry se jeta dans les bras de Sirius en le remerciant. Puis Akima arriva suivi de Ron et Hermione. Ils s'attablèrent et le repas parut à Harry délicieux d'autant plus que Sirius était innocenté : _Voila ce que Malefoy voulait dire, dit Akima a l'oreille d'Harry, alors heureux? _Et comment ! Puis il entraîna Akima danser, tandis qu'Arabella dansait avec Sirius. Vers 2 h du matin Harry et Akima allèrent dehors, les jardins étaient magnifiques des statues de glaces se trouvaient çà et là et des fontaines de glaces déversaient de l'eau d'une clarté limpide. Des lucioles volaient autour ; Akima s'assit sur un banc près d'une fontaine et Harry en fit de même : _Tu es si belle, dis il. _Merci, je suis contente pour toi Harry, tu vas quitter les Dursley, répondit Akima _Oui... Harry se rapprocha d'elle et murmura «: Je t'aime" puis l'embrassa doucement à la clarté de la lune. 


	13. La chambre du roi

13) La chambre du roi.  
  
Le lendemain Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, Ron dormait encore mais Harry s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune : elle était vide et un feu crépitait dans la cheminé dégageant une agréable sensation de chaleur. Harry s'assit sur l'un des meilleurs fauteuils, près de la cheminé. Il réfléchit, puis sourit. Maintenant il savait qu'Akima l'aimait. Harry fit le point : Jusqu'ici il aimait Cho Chang, une élève de sixième année d'une beauté incroyable, mais là depuis qu'Akima était apparue Harry ne cessait de penser à elle. En fait c'était depuis le bal de Noël de l'année précédente, que Harry ne l'aimait plus, mais çà il refusait, jusqu'ici, de le reconnaître. Harry tellement absorbé par ses pensées ne parut pas remarquer qu'Akima était descendue, sans Loki : _Bonjour Harry, dit-elle doucement _Hum ? A heu..... oui bonjour Akima, répondit Harry en rougissant _Bien dormis ? _Heu oui.. Heu mais assis-toi, proposa Harry, dis-moi, toi connaît beaucoup de choses grâce à Dumbledore, es-que tu a des nouvelles de Rogue ? demanda Harry pour engager la conversation _Pas plus que toi, répondit Akima songeuse, mais je dois avouer que cela commence à m'inquiéter. _Tu te souviens de ce que Arabella a dit au dernier cour de Rogue ? demanda soudain Harry après réflexions _Heu oui... que c'était à propos de T.E.J je crois, mais pourquoi tu me demande çà ? _Et bien T.E.J ne te fait penser à rien ? insista Harry _Heu... T... Oh... Harry tu es sûr qu'il s'agit de lui ? _Certain allons voir Dumbledore ! proposa Harry _Vite allons !  
  
Harry alla avec Akima dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais une fois dedans Dumbledore était introuvable et Fumseck avait disparut : _Manquait plus que çà ! grogna Harry _Allons voir Sirius ! proposa Akima  
  
Tous les deux se rendirent dans les couloirs au 4 ème étage, mais à partir de là ils ne se souvirent plus où était la chambre. Après tout ils étaient venus une seule fois, pendant la nuit et en suivant Arrabella. Harry tira de sa poche la carte du maraudeur et récita la formule. Alors, pour la deuxième fois, Akima vit Poudlard se tracer sur la carte : La plupart des élèves étaient aux dortoirs seuls quelques-uns uns étaient dans leurs salles communes ou à la grande salle. Harry repéra Sirius et Arabella et suivit leur piste. Ils tournèrent à gauche, gravirent un escalier, passèrent deux ou trois portes, saluèrent plusieurs tableaux sur leur passage, parcoururent quelques mètres puis s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois : _C'est là, dit Harry Il frappa à la porte, attendit, mais personne ne répondit. Il frappa une deuxième fois, quand une voix d'homme lui dit d'entrer. Harry ouvrit et entra avec Akima : _Bonjour Harry, dit Sirius qui était torse nu dans son lit, aux côtés d'Arrabella en robe de nuit _Bonjour ! dit harry ravi _Que me veux-tu ? demanda son parrain _Heu Akima et moi avons découvert quelque chose, dit Harry d'une voix mal assurée _Quoi donc ? demanda Arabella qui sortit du lit _Heu... Arabella quand tu es venue voir Rogue à son dernier cour tu as dit que c'était à propos de T.E.J, dit Harry précipitamment _... _Et nous pensons que T.E.J sont les initiales de. commença Akima _Oui je l'ai dit, coupa Arabella, mais maintenant que vous avez découvert à qui appartiennent les initiales je vous demande de ne le répéter à personne ! Pas même à Ron et Hermione, ajouta Arabella devant la mine scandalisé d'Harry _Alors T.E.J veut bien dire Tom Elvis Jedursor ? demanda Akima _Exacte et j'imagine que vous savez qui c'est miss Elenwë, dit Sirius _...Heu... oui, dit Akima en rougissant car elle ne s'attendait pas que Sirius lui parle de cette manière _Bien aller déjeuner, nous allons descendre aussi, dit Arabella Harry fit la bise à son parrain et à sa marraine puis redescendit avec Akima dans la grande salle. Hermione et Ron étaient là, ils ne parurent pas remarquer la présence des deux jeunes gens. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron et d'Akima. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis remontèrent dans la salle commune. A mi-chemin Harry se plia en deux de douleur, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur lui mais ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'Akima se tordait aussi de douleur. Puis la douleur disparue aussi vite que venue : _Harry regarde le médaillon ! cria Ron Le médaillon d'Harry se soulevait de son torse en direction de celui d'Akima qui se trouvait aussi dans les airs : _Harry je crois qu'il faut le reconstituer, dit Akima _Quoi ? A oui, dit Harry en l'enlevant et en l'assemblant avec celui d'Akima. Au contact de l'autre partie du médaillon la pupille du lion s'enflamma et le rubis devint beaucoup plus rouge, puis le médaillon flotta dans les airs en commençant à avancer. _Suivons-le ! dit Harry  
  
Tous les quatre avancèrent rapidement, dévalèrent les escaliers toujours sous la direction du médaillon. Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, et avancèrent quelques mètres. Alors se produisit la chose la plus extraordinaire : Le médaillon avança vers un mur, et se fut à ce moment qu'une porte apparue, elle était en chêne foncé avec au milieux une tête de lion à la pupille de rubis. Harry s'avança et ouvris la porte. Tous quatre avancèrent dans le long couloir ou des torches s'allumaient sur le passage d'Harry et d'Akima. Pendant quelques minutes, ils avancèrent dans le long couloir qui s'étendait à perte de vue mais au bout, une grande porte en pierre avec deux têtes de lions gravés dedans s'élançait au milieu du couloir. Harry s'avança examina la porte quand il remarqua au milieu de la porte deux emplacements représentants des têtes de lions symétriques. Harry pris dans sa main le médaillon qui flottait dans les airs et le tendit à Akima. Celle-ci le tint et le médaillon se détacha, Harry plaça le morceau à son emplacement et Akima fit de même. Les deux grandes têtes de lions s'animèrent soudain et la porte s'ouvris. Ron et Hermione s'apprêtèrent à rentrer quand les deux lions rugirent. _Ecoutez je crois que seul moi et Akima pouvons entrer, dit Harry _Très bien, on reste ici, si jamais vous avez besoin de nous, dit Hermione _Harry, soit prudent ! cria Ron Sur ce Harry et Akima entrèrent et la porte se referma. Des lumières jaillirent et éclairèrent l'obscurité. Tous les deux avancèrent jusqu'a une grande statue en pierre qui trônait au milieu d'une salle circulaire. Harry regarda la statue, et c'est alors qu'il reconnut Godric Griffondor le visage aussi noble qu'un grand roi. _Harry... c'est Godric Griffondor ? demanda Akima A ces mots, apparue comme par enchantement une créature a la lumière aveuglante. Elle descendis du front de Griffondor d'où elle semblait provenir. Lorsque la lumière cessa la créature se révéla être un lion au pelage rouge et or. _Bienvenue, descendants de Godric Griffondor, dit-il Akima inclina la tête et Harry en fit de même. Le lion sourit et poursuivit. _Griffondor m'a chargé de vous remettre votre pouvoir, dit-il _Quel pouvoir ? demandèrent Harry et Akima en même temps _Le pouvoir qui vous permettra de vaincre le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Le lion s'avança et reprit : _Posez vos mains sur mon pelage un par un en me caressant dans le sens du poil. Harry s'exécuta et caressa le pelage du lion, c'est alors que un halo d'énergie l'entoura. Il se retira et Akima en fit de même. _Maintenant vous possédez tous les deux, deux pouvoirs ! dit le lion _... _... _ Vous pouvez voler et projeter une boule de magie puissante avec vos mains ! Mais cette magie vous est propre soit se sera une boule de magie de glace ou de feu. continua-t-il _Comment savoir ? demanda Harry _Justement lancez une boule d'énergie contre le mur, dit le lion Harry et Akima se regardèrent en même temps, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de comment faire. Mais tous deux firent comme s'ils lancèrent quelque chose et c'est alors que deux boules de magie partirent, une de glace l'autre de feu. _Incroyable je suis le feu, s'écria Harry _Et moi glace. dit simplement Akima _Bien je dois vous mettre en garde : le descendant de Serpentard peut trouver un moyen de vous contrer mais il ne pourra pas le faire aussi aisément car vous avez aussi une puissance de grands sorciers en vous, ce qui équilibrera le combat ! repris le lion _Bien on s'en souviendra, dit Akima _Partez et faites attention ! souffla le lion _Très bien, mais qu'allez vous faire ici ? demanda Harry _Je n'ai plus aucune tâche si ce n'est de répondre à vos questions en cas de besoins, donc je reste ici et vous pourrez venir quand le besoin se fera sentir. termina le lion Harry courba la tête en signe d'adieu puis repartir en compagnie d'Akima. La porte s'ouvrit sur leur passage et se referma en laissant tomber au sol les deux morceaux du médaillon. Harry remis le sien au cou tandis qu'Akima fis de même. _Alors ? demanda avidement Ron _Tu verras ! Dit Harry. Akima regarda Harry, pensait-il à la même chose qu'elle ? Tous deux se sourirent, empoignèrent Ron et Hermione par le pull et partir en volant sous les exclamations de joie de Ron et Hermione. Ils sortirent du couloir et posèrent leurs passagers. _Ben sa alors, souffla Ron éperdu d'admiration Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse pour rentrer à la salle commune, une fois là bas Harry et Akima racontèrent en détails ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre secrète de Griffondor. 


	14. retour inattendu

14) retour inattendu  
  
Les cours reprirent et Harry et Akima (sous l'ordre d'Hermione) s'entraînaient à jeter leurs sorts et à évoluer dans les airs aussi aisément que sur terre. Fatigués par les cours, les entraînements de Quidditch et leur opération de savoir manier leurs pouvoirs, Harry et Akima avaient de plus en plus de mal à suivre la mesure mais Ron et Hermione les encourageaient. Vers le début des autres vacances Dumbledore revint, officiellement il était en conseil mais Akima affirma à Harry, Ron et Hermione que ce n'était pas pour ces raisons que Dumbledore était partit. Celui-ci qui disait tout à Akima refusa de l'éclaircir sur son absence et la félicita pour avoir trouvé la chambre (Harry ne sut pas trop comment Dumbledore avait pu être au courant). Le premier vendredi de mars un évènement apporta un autre mystère. Le soir tous les élèves étaient attablés dans la grande salle et mangeaient paisiblement, quand la grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et, un homme se tenait appuyé sur la poigné, visiblement il était fatigué. L'homme releva la tête et tout le monde pu voir qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue. Ils s'avança péniblement et Sirius, l'aida à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Rogue parvient à parler dans l'oreille de Dumbledore qui le pris par la main tenant celle d'Arabella qui tenait celle de Sirius et tous les quatre disparurent. Dumbledore surgit de la même manière qu'il était parti et appela Harry et Akima. Ils se tinrent la main et disparurent aussi. Le voyage ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Rogue était assit et sa mine blanchâtre ne présageait rien de bon, Sirius se tenait à ses côtés tout près d'Arabella. Remus Lupin en personne se trouvait là (ce qui surpris Harry.) _Asseyez-vous, ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix calme, maintenant que la prophétie de l'Ordre du ph?nix se réalise et que vous avez acquis vos pouvoirs, il est temps que vous connaissiez la vérité. Severus Rogue est allé espionner Voldemort en courrant un grand risque, étant donné qu'il est revenu, je déclare le conseil de l'Ordre du ph?nix ouvert, Severus parlez ! _Je... je suis donc aller l'espionner et j'ai pu constater qu'il projetait d'ouvrir Azkaban pour que les détraqueurs se rallient à lui... commença Rogue, apparemment parler le vidait de ses forces, il a réuni les mangemorts et a fait quelques plans, que je n'ai pu en obtenir ne serais-ce qu'un fragment. toujours est-il, qu'il à décidé de tuer quelqu'un de bien précis..., il reprit son souffle et marqua un temps, il a décider de tuer Harry, acheva-t-il Tout le monde regarda Harry avec attention tandis que Rogue ferma les yeux. _Il est clair que tu cour un grand danger Harry c'est pour cela que nous allons te protéger, dit Arabella avec conviction _Oui... maintenant c'est notre priorité, déclara Sirius d'une voix faible _Il faut le maintenir à Poudlard, ajouta Lupin _Et le tenir en lieux sûrs, précisa Dumbledore _Ohé. commença Akima, en vain. _Oui... ou le garder à Poudlard sous la surveillance de Sirius, dit Arabella _OHE, recommença Akima, sans succès. _Ou Lupin pourrait rester ici pour le surveiller, rétorqua Sirius qui ne paraissait ne pas remarquer d'avantage Akima. _OH LES VIEUX D'LA VIELLE ! Cria Akima. Tout le monde se retourna d'un air surpris. _Bon..Heu excusez-moi, dit-elle d'un air gêné. _On t'écoute Akima, fit Dumbledore. _Griffondor m'a chargé de surveiller Harry alors laissez-moi faire ! Reprit- elle mal assurée. _Akima a raison et puis, je ne suis pas surpris que Voldemort cherche à me tuer, il l'a toujours voulu ! Dit Harry. _Il....il...a précisé que....qu'il avait un moyen infaillible...., reprit Severus. _Bien, Akima tâche de ne pas faillir à ton devoir, conclu Dumbledore, et toi Harry soit sur tes gardes Voldemort peut arriver à te contrôler, même à distance ! Harry se souvint, alors, de l'épisode avant le bal de Noël. _Oui..., dit-il _Bien retournez à vos dortoirs, le conseil est rompu ! Ajouta Dumbledore. Harry et Akima remontèrent aux dortoirs pour discuter. Harry trouva Ron endormit, alors il préféra discuter dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure-ci. _Que crois-tu que rogue à vu ? demanda Akima _Je ne sais pas mais il avait l'air épuisé, répondit Harry _Je suis tout de même surprise dont la façon qu'a régis Sirius, continua Akima _Comment ? _Et bien tu as vu comment il a empoigné Rogue ? _Comme un homme face à un autre en difficulté, dit Harry avec une grimace de dégoût _Oui.....bon, il se fait tard je vais me coucher, dit Akima _Bonne nuit... Akima partit en direction du dortoir des filles quand elle s'arrêta, elle fit volte-face revint sur ses pas, et, embrassa Harry passionnément. _Je t'aime... Puis elle partit. Harry, les joues écarlates se coucha. 


	15. La finale

15) La finale.  
  
Harry se réveilla, il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit dans la grande salle. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : c'était la finale de la coupe de Quidditch et l'équipe Griffondor été donné favorite. Harry arriva dans la grande salle où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient. _Prêt Harry ? demanda Ron _Oui ! Répondit-il avec conviction. _Tu ne peux que gagner Harry ! dit Hermione _Oui, il ne peut que gagner ! Parla une voix grave derrière-eux. _Bonjour Sirius ! dirent les trois amis en c?ur _Bonjour, Harry je viens de voir Akima dans l'escalier elle arrive, dit Sirius _Parfait, tien la voila, bonjour Akima, lança Harry à l'adresse de la jeune fille. _Bonjour tout le monde, bien dormit ? Demanda-t-elle. _Bien, bien, bien, répondit Harry en rougissant. _Non mais regarde-le ! Sirius ! il est pitoyable, fit Ron _Je suis sur que tu n'es pas mieux quand tu es amoureux ! Rétorqua-t-il. Tous rigolèrent et partirent pour le stade. Lorsque Harry et son équipe entrèrent dans le stade la foule explosa de joie et d'excitations, aussitôt Harry ainsi que ses joueurs se mirent en selle et décollèrent. Mme Bibine siffla et le jeu commença. _Le souafle est pour Angélique ! Cria Jordan, et...et...elle marque 10 A 0 EN FAVEUR DE GRIFFONDOR. Harry savait très bien ce qu'il fallait faire, il était inutile de faire durer le jeu, il lui suffisait d'attraper le vif d'or et ils gagnaient la coupe. Il accéléra et fonça vers les tribunes en quête du vif d'or. La foule laissa échapper un "OH " d'exclamation tandis que Harry faisait des tours de terrains en quête du vif d'or. Soudain un violent choc le déséquilibra : il s'agissait de Malefoy qui venait de foncer sur lui. _Alors Potter ? Mon père dit que tu va bientôt mourir... _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Malefoy, cria Harry dont la voix fut couverte par Jordan qui annonçait que Griffondor avait 20 à 0. _Et oui c'est regrettable, continua Malefoy. _MAIS QUESQUE TU ME CHANTE-LA ? _Oui mais bien sur, je ne t'en dit pas plus tu comprendras bientôt. Harry s'arrêta net tandis que Malefoy continua sa route, c'est-à-dire droit dans les tribunes. Harry se moqua de lui. Soudain un éclair d'or attira son attention et Harry fonça en direction du vif d'or. Mais Malefoy l'avait vu lui aussi et fonça. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt côte à côte quand Harry plongea, s'arrêta dans les airs, fit demi-tour et accéléra. Malefoy avait su mal à le suivre car Harry faisait sans cesse des figures pour le semer. Malefoy en eut assez : il regarda Harry et sourit puis fonça droit vers Akima qui ne le vit pas venir et qui se fit percuter de plein fouet. Elle toma de son balai et se rattrapa aux buts. Malefoy content de lui cria à l'adresse d'Harry : _C'est elle ou le vif d'or, choisit ! Harry ne se fit pas prier et rattrapa Akima qui lâchait prise. Il l'a mit sur son balai tandis que Jordan annonça la fin du match : Malefoy avait attrapé le vif d'or. Harry dégoûté se laissa poser sur l'herbe tandis que la foule criait. _Harry ! On n'a pas perdu ! Malefoy a mal écouté les scores on avait 160 et eux 0 donc avec le vif d'or ils n'ont que 150 ! cria Akima Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux quand on lui apporta la coupe de Quidditch : Harry pour son premier championnat venait de remporter la victoire. Les Griffondors étaient fous de joie tandis que les Serpentard passèrent un savon à Malefoy pour ne pas avoir attendu plus longtemps. 


	16. Le serpent

16) Le serpent  
  
Le mois de juin s'annonça par une chaleur enivrante. Harry était très pris par ses cours surtout que les BUSE arrivaient. Hermione comme à son habitude révisait avec tellement d'intensité qu'elle était toujours la dernière à aller se coucher et elle était devenue insupportable. Ron lui aussi était tendu car sa mère lui avait dit que s'il ne ramenait pas assez de BUSE il serait privé de Quidditch pendant les vacances. Alors qu'ils se rendirent au cour de divination Harry disparut et ne se fit pas apercevoir pendant tout l'après-midi et le pendentif d'Akima disparut. Hermione, Ron et Akima s'inquiétèrent et le cherchèrent partout, mais Harry demeurait introuvable. Vers 8h du soir il réapparut mais seule Akima le vit : _Viens j'ai découvert quelque chose, dit Harry _Quoi donc ? demanda t telle _Vien ! Ils parcoururent une distance incalculable mais Akima remarqua que c'était le chemin de la Chambre de Griffondor. Harry ouvrit la porte qui menait au couloir (Akima pensa qu'il avait déjà dû y aller car elle n'était pas fermée.) Il passèrent la grande porte en pierre quand Akima s'arrêta. Elle se précipita vers un tas rouge et or : le lion. Il était blessé au c?ur, et, quand Akima le regarda de plut près elle remarqua qu'il était mort. _Harry qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda-t-elle _Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Demanda-t-il de l'ombre d'où il apparut. _Qui a fait çà ? Harry réponds-moi ! _Vient....vient...à moi..... _Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? _Vient.....tu dois payer.... _Harry mais....non...NON ! recule ! HARRY RECULE ! C'est toi qui l'as tué ? Demanda Akima en jettent un regard à la dépouille du lion. Harry regarda le lion, puis releva la tête et sourit à la jeune fille, non pas d'un sourire gentil et bienveillant mais un sourire froid et fier. _C'EST TOI QUI L'A TUE ? redemanda Akima _Oui......maintenant viens ! siffla-t-il _Jamais ! Harry ce n'est pas toi ! cria Akima _Si c'est lui... et il est à ma merci chère Akima, dit une voix glacée comme le venin. _Voldemort..., souffla Akima _Oui Lord Voldemort en personne, après 15 ans tu es là et tu ne peux rien contre moi ! _Mais Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Akima _Un sortilège TRES spécial, et tu va voir sa puissance ! Je te propose un duel entre les deux descendants de Griffondor ! _Alors il t'a conduit ici ? demanda Akima pour gagner du temps _Oui il a volé ton médaillon et je sais vos pouvoirs, c'est pour cela que vous allez vous battre ! Cria-t-il, Tue-la ! Harry s'exécuta, il s'envola en direction d'Akima qui elle aussi s'envola et l'évita. Harry lança une boule de feu en direction de la jeune fille. Akima se concentra et lança une boule de glace qui vint frapper l'autre boule d'énergie et la glaça. La boule d'énergie tomba et au moment d'atteindre le sol se dissipa. Voldemort poussa un juron et encouragea Harry à la tuer. Akima lança une boule d'énergie de glace sur Harry pour l'atteindre, mais celui-ci arriva à la dissiper par un autre sort. Voldemort éclata de rire, Akima ne perdit pas espoir et se concentra de nouveaux mais de manière plus intensive : Cette fois-ci une boule d'énergie flotta dans les airs et se dirigea vers Harry, Akima la contrôlait, puis elle accéléra et vint en direction d' Harry, elle la gela, et la boule atteint Harry à la tête. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, cria Voldemort furieux, IMBECIL TUE-LA ! Harry reprit ses esprits et eu à peine le temps se s'écarter, que, Voldemort cria AVADA KEDAVRA. TUE-LES cria Voldemort à l'adresse d'un serpent, Nagini. Akima se plaça devant Nagini et : Arrête ! Cria-t-elle et le serpent s'arrêta. NON ! N'OBEI QUA MA VOIX lança Voldemort. Et Nagini revint à la charge. Harry et Akima étaient dans les airs mais Voldemort cria WINGARDIUM LEWIOSA et Nagini se retrouva aussi dans les airs dirigé par Voldemort. Harry et Akima se posèrent et coururent vers la porte en pierre qui se referma juste devant eux. IMBECILS cria Voldemort puis il cria AVADA KEDAVRA Akima se retourna et lança une boule d'énergie de glace contre le sort qui filait en sa direction. Le sort fut ralentit et Harry jeta aussi une boule d'énergie qui atteint aussi le sort. A présent par un heureux hasard le sort était emprisonné dans une boule d'énergie pure. Harry et Akima lancèrent la boule contre Nagini qui s'écroula morte. Harry et Akima combinèrent leurs pouvoirs pour faire exploser la porte tandis que Voldemort cria et disparut. La chambre commença à s'écrouler quand la porte explosa sous la charge d'énergie, et, Harry et Akima sortirent en vitesse en volant. Derrière-eux la chambre secrète de Godric Griffondor s'effondra disparaissant à jamais. Et lorsqu'ils sortirent du couloir la porte en chêne disparut. 


	17. Le bien et le mal

18) Le bien et le mal.  
  
Harry et Akima se précipitèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Là ils trouvèrent Dumbledore, Sirius, Arabella, Lupin, Rogue, Mc Gonagall et Ron ainsi qu'Hermione. Avant qu'Harry ne parle Sirius le fit asseoir. Puis Harry et Akima racontèrent leur récit : comment Harry et Akima avaient entendus la voix avant d'aller chez Dumbledore, comment Harry avait entendu la voix dans sa tête pendant un cour, comment il avait failli tuer Akima et comment Harry, Ron, Hermione et Akima étaient entrés dans la chambre de Griffondor. _Mais comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir ? demanda Sirius Harry fatigué d'avoir tans parlé marqua une pause et fini son récit. _Bien, dit Dumbledore après que Harry se soit arrêté, vous avez courut de grands risques cette année en particulier toi, Akima. _Griffondor à bien fait de te designer tu as été vraiment courageuse, toi aussi Harry d'ailleurs, ajouta Arabella _Pourquoi Voldemort m'a ensorcelé et pas elle, demanda Harry _Voldemort voulait la tuer, d'abord pour ses nerfs mais aussi, elle morte, tu ne pouvais pas résister longtemps vu que maintenant vous partagez un pouvoir, dit Rogue _Comment savez-vous cela Severus ? demanda Sirius _J'étais à son service avant, et il avait offert une prime à quiconque tuait Akima _Bien, çà suffit, Harry, Akima je vous offre 200 points chacun, dit Dumbledore. _Alors il est mort ? Demanda Ron. _Non il n'est pas mort il s'est transplâné, dit Akima avec amertume que perçu Dumbledore car il dit : _Akima ne soit pas déçue ce n'est pas votre faute ! _Mufff, dit Akima sans convictions. _Bien, Hermione, Ron raccompagnez-les à l'infirmerie, déclara Sirius. Hermione acquiesça et s'exécuta. Harry et Akima se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour se reposer. Une fois que Ron et Hermione s'en allèrent Harry engagea la conversation : _Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir essayé de te tuer, dit-il _Ce n'est pas grave Harry, il t'avait ensorcelé ! _Oui... mais j'ai été incapable d'y résister _Crois-moi personne n'aurait pu _Oui... _Tout s'arrangera ! Il suffit de se battre car maintenant il ne s'agit plus de nous mais du combat entre le "bien" et le "mal» Harry sourit se pencha, l'embrassa et Akima se posa contre lui, lui pris doucement la main et s'endormis dans ses bras. "Le bien et le mal..." pensa Harry, et il s'endormit à son tour. 


	18. Le commencement

19) Le commencement  
  
Harry ne sut ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir : le fait qu'il ait toutes ses buses ? Le fait que Griffondor remporte pour la 5ème année consécutive la coupe des quatre maisons ? Le fait de voir son parrain au banquet ? La façon dont Akima l'embrassa ou de fait de voir Malefoy se faire rabaisser par Rogue, qui, depuis qu'il était rentré méprisait cordialement Drago ? En tout cas le banquet de fin d'année fut particulièrement impressionnant et la décoration était magnifique. Harry et Akima restaient ensemble sans aucune peur du regard des autres. Enfin si le regard de Malefoy leur était important car Drago affichait une mine de jalousie intense. Bientôt se fut l'heure de faire les paquets pour partir. Harry était heureux de partir car il allait vivre chez Arabella et Sirius, et il allait voir librement ses amis. Harry fit la bise à Hagrid à Sirius et Arabella, bien que ceux-ci aillent le chercher à la gare. Pendant le voyage Harry et Akima ne cessaient de s'embrasser sous les rires de Ron qui se moquait d'eux. Le trajet se passa vite et déjà Harry sortis du train où son parrain l'attendait. Harry remarqua dans la rue que les gens saluaient Sirius de bon c?ur, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Sirius lui prit ses bagages et les mis dans une superbe Porsche bleu métallisé. Harry entendit une voix derrière- lui, il se retourna et vit l'oncle Vernon qui était furieux. _Alors mon garçon qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet homme ? demanda-t-il _Ah heu c'est... _Harry, appela Akima, oh bonjour monsieur, heu Harry on se verra dans deux semaines tu es d'accore ? _Oui, oui, Sirius est d'accore, dit Harry devant la mine scandalisé des Dursley et pour bien les faire enrager, il embrassa Akima. _Heu Harry vient laisse-là, dit l'oncle Vernon _Quoi ? A mais oui tu ne connais pas mon Parain ? Demanda Harry. _Quoi...quoi..C'est ton parrain ? Balbutia Vernon. _Oui et je vais vivre chez lui. _Bien... heu donc tu ne seras plus là ? _Oui p.... commença Harry mais déjà l'oncle Vernon partait. Sirius échangea un clin d'?il avec Harry et cria : _Il me semble que vous devrez lui dire au revoir non ? _Heu. oui, dit Vernon aussi blanc qu'un linge, et bien au revoir _Adieu ! Dit Harry en souriant, puis il monta dans la voiture avec Sirius pour rentrer chez lui. Akima avait raison on est chez soit que chez des gens que l'on aime et qui vous aime en retour.  
  
Fin 


	19. Présentation des personnages

Présentation des personnages :  
  
Harry le héros du jour !!!! bon on ne peut rien dire de plus sinon que nous avons appris sa descendance de Griffodor, son amour pour Akima et aussi sa faiblesse. Je ne vais rien ajouté si ce n'est que finalement se n'est qu'un homme quoi !!!!! « Cette histoire à été longue à tourner surtout la scène du match de quidditch ou Akima à failli me glisser des bras j'ai eus vraiment peu ! » Akima Elenwë la compagne d'Harry Bon pour elle finalement on ne sait pas grand chose si ce n'est qu'elle est la nana du héros, orpheline elle aussi et par dessus tout descendante de serpentard enfin non de griffondor enfin bon on ne sait pas trop de quel côté quoi ! Personnage un peu gnan gnan sur les bort, elle inspire la bonté même tout en étant quelqu'un d'autre (elle joue un double jeu quoi) mais je ne vous en dis pas plus a vous d'imaginer. « Harry est un fabuleux acteur ! J'ai beaucoup aimé travailler avec lui c'était vraiment passionnant et les baisés étaient passionnés ! » Arrabella Figg la futur de Sirius. Ben pour elle c'est pareil on ne sais rien à part que c'est la futur femme de Sirius. Femme de caractère elle fait partie de l'ordre du phoenix fondé par Dumledor. Elle est puissante et à choisie comme vocation les défenses contre les forces du mal. Elle aussi anigmagus : tigre. Meilleur amie de Lily. « Cette histoire est très complex mais j'ai beaucoup aimée jouer avec des ados c'était très enrichissant ! Même la scène du cour était super ! » Hermione Granger Bon elle aussi vous la connaissez mais dans cette histoire elle et Ron s'entendent bien ! je préfère passer sur les détails car je crois que vous avez très bien compris ! « Ce qui est drôle avec mon personnage c'est qu'elle change d'avis sur Ron et surtout dans ce volet son côté « intello » ne ressort plus c'était différent ! »  
Ronald Wesley Come pour Hermione rien à dire si ce n'est que lui  
et hermione se trouvent des point communs. Il est dommage qu'ils  
n'interviennent pas souvent tout les deux mais après tout harry  
c'était toujours avec Ron et Hermione ben maintenant sa sera sans !  
« J'ai adoré de jouer cette histoire car Ron est moins peureux un peu  
plus sûr de lui il prononce même le nom de Voldemort ! »  
Severus Rogue (snape) Dans cette histoire on lui découvre un  
Coeur ou plutôt une âme dévoué à Dumbledore. Il risque sa vie pour  
protéger Harry et montre même de l'animosité envers Drago. Bref ce  
personnage prend un autre tournant dans l'histoire.  
« Pour moi aussi c'était différent car Rogue n'est plus celui qu'il  
était il est moins fier et plus faible ce changement de personnalité  
était très dur à jouer ! »  
Sirius Black On le connais depuis un moment lui mais on apprend  
qu'il avait une copine et oui ! Comme quoi il pouvait être le  
pestiféré il arrivait quand même à se trouver une nana ! veinard va !  
Bon sinon il est libéré et sa de toute façon c'était prévisible !  
« J'ai beaucoup aimé le fait que Sirius soit innocenté et aussi le  
fait qu'en réalité il à une compagne d'autant plus qu'elle est très  
belle et qu'elle embrasse bien (rire) »  
Draco Malefoy J'ai tenue à le mettre dans la liste même si il  
n'est pas très présent ! En fait c'est pour son père que j'ai voulu le  
mettre et puis parce que je le voulais na !  
« J'était pas très enchanté de jouer le rôle du bouffon de service  
mais après quelques temps j'ai commencé à trouver sa dôle et là je me  
suis éclaté ! »  
  
Propos recueillis par Eline pour la Gazette du sorcier édition 2003. 


End file.
